


Rubies

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, AU for the end of Rebellion, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, F/F, MadoHomu - Freeform, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A MadoHomu drabble I wrote on Tumblr for mermay. AU. Oneshot. Madoka's PoV.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 7





	Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I did want to do something for mermay... but I was kind of burnout with my KH ships, so I decided to go back to my old Madoka Magica fandom. I could see Madoka as a mermaid.
> 
> But I’m sorry if I’m rusty writing for Madoka Magica. Also, I usually write Homura’s PoV and not Madoka’s, but oh well.
> 
> AU for the end of Rebellion.
> 
> Any weird mistakes are because I haven’t slept in a week. I'm sorry.

**Madoka's PoV**

Madoka swished her mermaid tail as she rested in the water, waiting for her friend… Her friend who was apparently trying to find a way to become more magical, so she could come to Madoka’s underwater castle without dying? At least, Madoka assumed that was why Homura-chan was going after magic…

Finally, Homura-chan came outside and gave Madoka the sweetest smile she'd ever seen—as she leaned down beside her—and Madoka felt her heart skip a bit.

"Sorry, Madoka," the brunette quickly apologized as she bowed to Madoka—her glasses slipping off as she did so. "Sakura Kyoko needed me to teach Miki Sayaka to play the guitar… for reasons, but I swear I’m here now."

To be honest… Madoka didn’t quite know what a guitar was—so she had a hard time picturing what her Homura-chan was trying to explain—but she wished she could have been there… Under the sea, Madoka lived in quiet solitude (and she hated it), but sometimes she got the sense that she was supposed to be a part of things with Homura-chan. She really couldn’t explain it.

And maybe that was why Madoka asked, “Are you ready now, Homura-chan?” much more urgently than she would have normally, as she took Homura-chan’s hand into her own.

And Homura-chan was. The sweet girl pulled herself into the water self-consciously, it looked like though Madoka couldn't really understand why. Didn’t Homura-chan know how beautiful she was?

But neither of them dwelled on being the surface of the water too long, as—before they knew it—Homura-chan was now transforming into a mermaid herself!

Homura-chan’s tail and seashells were black—and this shocked Madoka, because she'd always thought Homura-chan was more vibrant than that—but she still looked lovely, when compared with Madoka’s own pale colors.

"Homura-chan, your going to the magi for help worked! I didn’t necessarily want you to do so for me… but I’m happy!" Madoka exclaimed, as she swam forward and now embraced her friend in the water.”

And Homura-chan seemed to be thrilled about this, too, if Madoka was reading her expression correctly. But more than anything, the long-haired girl seemed to be taking in the sights of the ocean: a massive sea turtle that was swimming past them now, the coral that was currently bumping against Homura-chan's tail, and even tiny fish everywhere that the eye could see.

Madoka couldn't help wondering what she thought of it all... It must have been something to witness for the first time, and she pondered she’d probably be the same if she one day ever got to see this “guitar”. After Homura-chan had gotten her fill of this area, she requested that Madoka take her to her palace now… and the magical girl was only too happy to oblige.

But it was quite a ways a way… and fortunately, Madoka and Homura-chan were able to keep up a nice conversation on the way there as Madoka tried to teach Homura-chan to swim.

Homura-chan explained to Madoka how Tomoe Mami had recently realized that maybe she could be alright with a cat as a pet, after all, and didn’t need a person to live with her to be happy... And Madoka told Homura-chan that sometimes she thought she had dreams of what it was like to be human. Homura-chan helped Madoka theorize about that for a while, which she appreciated, but more than anything... they ended up talking about how they wished the ocean looked red from the setting sun at the moment, as the both of them loved red.

Finally, the two girls came upon Madoka's castle... but Homura-chan seemed disappointed by it at first, and Madoka couldn't figure out why... but she soon would.

"Madoka," Homura-chan began now, as she swam around the entire space. "How do you... get into this building? It seems more like a source of energy than a structure to me?"

And this question took Madoka aback, because she could see her citadel just fine! To the west there was the white portcullis... and just above them were five spires... and to the east, there were even some flying buttresses... So why couldn't Homura-chan see a of this?

"Maybe you need to be touched by my land's magic in order to have the Sight? If that's the case... come on, Homura-chan!"

At first, Madoka was going to say that maybe Homura-chan needed to become more accustomed to the water to be able to see it? But then... being with Homura-chan here reminded Madoka of something...

She could now see where Homura-chan was coming from with her descriptions of this castle—and could now see it as plain energy, too—and she envisioned Homura-chan and herself in dresses of light... in a pink atmosphere, as Madoka gave the girl her favorite ribbons.

And just like that, Madoka understood everything... and Homura-chan seemed to, too.

"...Madoka. I- I turned into a Witch somehow, even after your sacrifice, and you yourself came to save me... but the Incubator hatched a plan to kidnap you and reinstate Witches."

"And despite our best efforts to stop him, he must have succeeded," Madoka finished Homura-chan's thoughts as she resisted the urge to summon her goddess powers back and to kill Kyubey that very instant. "Or he must be attempting to, but somewhat changing it to keep us off the scene... that must be why I'm a magic mermaid and you be changing into one, too, after you- you talked to Kyubey, I assume? And he- he isolated me from everyone so I can't help any of you new magical girls." In thinking of this horror, it was easy for Madoka to see energy before her instead of the beautiful castle she once had.

But at the same time... while she and Homura-chan would deal with Kyubey sooner rather than later, Madoka realized that this might be her last chance to physically be around anyone for a while— _like_ her precious Homura-chan, since who knew where her Soul Gem was right now and if it would or wouldn't need to be purified by the Law of Cycles after this—and she wanted to revel in that for a little while longer.

And Homura-chan must have felt the same... for she seemed to be focusing on the positive now, too. She took Madoka's hand into her own this time—which gave Madoka goosebumps—and said, "Come on, Madoka. Let's see your home."

And the girls swam in there together... taking in the lovely rubies lying about, that they _could_ see, as they kissed for the first time.


End file.
